Confusion
by whitelily5445
Summary: " Taito felt like someone was watching him...His eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, his body tense on instinct. He scanned the room quickly, finding the source of his strange feeling almost right away. Red eyes stared back at his purple eyes, the other pair of eyes looking surprised and not sure of what to do. " Yaoi. Rated T (for now). Akaito x Taito. Continue?
1. Chapter 1

Taito felt like someone was watching him...His eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, his body tense on instinct. He scanned the room quickly, finding the source of his strange feeling almost right away. Red eyes stared back at his purple eyes, the other pair of eyes looking surprised and not sure of what to do. Taito growled softly, wondering what in the hell Akaito was doing in his damned room without his permission.

" What do you want?" he nearly growled at the other man, glaring daggers at him. Akaito continued to stand in the corner of Taito's room by his computer, his body nearly as tense as Taito's was. Glancing at the clock, Taito found out that it was nearly 3 AM. He sighed heavily and looked back at Akaito, who was still just standing there, watching the other man.

" Well? Don't just stand there...," Taito said, body starting to slowly relax. He didn't know if Akaito was here to attack him or to tell him off for something that Taito probably didn't even do. It seemed as if anything that might be misplaced in the house, his cousin's always blamed it right on Taito, not even giving any thought that it might have been anyone else. Taito got use to it however, it being like that his entire life anyways. Akaito finally shifted his weight, looking away from Taito and clearing his throat.

" I was just...checking up on you," he said to his cousin, sounding small and nervous, nothing like that Akaito that Taito was use to. Sighing heavily, Taito leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Checking up on me? What do you mean by checking up on me Akaito?" he asked, raising an eyebrow on his good eye at him. Shifting again, Akaito seemed to be growing even more nervous and didn't look Taito in the eye. Taito realized that he actually hasn't since he'd been awake...Odd. Taito waited patiently for his answer, glaring at him still. Akaito shifted once again, obviously very uncomfortable.

" Just...checking. Seeing if you were...okay," Akaito replied softly, clearing his throat and looking at the floor instead of at Taito. Taito noticed this and he actually begun to get a bit irritated, foot tapping against the bed slightly. What was Akaito talking about? He never cared before how Taito was, beating him up and leaving cut mark all over him all the time.

" Akaito, look at me," Taito ordered, staring at the man. Akaito glanced up, but he quickly looked away toward the direction of the door. It seemed that he really wanted to leave, but Taito wanted answers and he wanted them now.

" I will come over there myself if you don't look at me," Taito warned him, annoyance hinting in his voice. Akaito flinched slightly, Taito not being able to tell if it was from the tone of his voice or what he said, but Akaito slowly looked over and staring back at his cousin, eyes for some reason soft...Normally Akaito's eyes were full of hate and disgust whenever he looked at Taito, so why were they so strange tonight? Akaito sighed suddenly and took a small step toward Taito's bed, just a small one, but Taito noticed it and tensed up once again.

" Sorry...," Akaito apologized, still looking at him," Could I come over there?" Taito watched Akaito closely, not responding. Akaito waited for a few long moments, knowing that Taito was probably annoyed mostly because he was woken up so early in the morning. Having not gotten a yes or no from Taito, Akaito slowly made his way over towards the bed, making sure to keep an eye on Taito in case he got mad suddenly. Taito watched him as he came over, keeping an eye on him.

" Can I sit?" Akaito asked once he was over to the bed, motioning toward a spot next to Taito. Taito didn't reply, just continued to glare at him. The red-haired Shion waited a few moment before nodding and slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, making sure there was no disagreement with Taito. When there was none, he sat down and looked over at the other man. Taito looked at him, still clearly annoyed.

" What do you want?" he asked finally after staring at Akaito for a few long moment. Akaito nervously wiped his hands off on his night pants, now not looking at Taito anymore. Taito let out a frustrated sigh and reached forward, taking Akaito's chin and forcing the man to look at him.

" I told you to look at me," he growled, slightly holding his chin tighter. Akaito flinched slightly and looked at Taito, eyes still gentle...kind. Taito noticed and made a face of disgust at him, removing his hand from his chin and slapping Akaito across his face, which caused Akaito's head to snap to the side.

" Don't look at me like that. Look at me with your regular face of disgust, not with that weak gentle look," Taito growled, glaring at Akaito still. Akaito remained looking away for a moment longer before he looked back over at Taito. A bit of blood was at the corner of his mouth and there was a red mark on his cheek. Taito flinched at the expression that Akaito had. He looked weak and sad, broken almost. The same look that Taito saw whenever he looked at himself in the mirror everyday. Taito seemed to back down a bit then as he looked at the other man. Akaito looked at Taito, moving closer to him slightly. Taito noticed and scooted away.

" What?" he asked, looking back and forth nervously. Akaito moved closet to him, gently touching Taito's leg, which caused the other to flinch.

" Don't touch me," Taito said, trying to make his voice cold and angry, but it actually came out higher. ' Damned this voice...!' Taito cursed in his mind. Akaito didn't listen. He crawled in between Taito's legs, pinning him against the wall. Taito begun to hyperventilate, closing his eyes and getting prepared to be slapped. Instead though, he felt Akaito hug Taito close and curl up against his chest. Taito's eyes slowly opened, staring down at Akaito in surprise.

" A-Akaito...?" he questioned, body tense.

" Shh...," Akaito whispered, looking up at him for a moment. Taito looked back down at him and chewed on his lip, examining his expression. Akaito sighed and rested his head against Taito's chest once again, moving himself closer to him. Taito remained still, staring down at him. What in the world was his cousin doing? Why was he acting so strangely...? This wasn't like him at all...Taito slowly wrapped an arm around Akaito's body. He was still staring at him curiously. Taito and Akaito continued to stay like that until the sun begun to shine through the window and Akaito said that he had to leave, not giving Taito any answers of his actions. This left Taito confused and staring at the door Akaito walked out until everyone else in the household begun to awake.

So yeah...I had an idea for it so I did it...^.^ I hoped you liked it, even though it was a bit strange.

Continue? (:


	2. Note

Hi! Whitelilly5445 (Teddybearkiller1 or just Teddy) here! So, I just figured I would give you an update on this story.(Confusion, AkaitoxTaito) So, I read a your guys' comments and i honestly did not expect you guys to want me to continue this, i didn't think the story was that good. But, since a lot of you really want it, I guess i just should. And I read a comment that said:

A friend 9/15/13 . chapter 1

Yes, you should definetly continue! Please don't dissapear :(

So yeah. I promise you guys that I won't disappear! ^^ I just need to think of some more of the storyline, which won't take too long, somewhere in between 2 hours and 2 days to get half, if not all of the story plotted out in my head. The next chapter I will try to have up in about 2 weeks, hopefully sooner. And if i don't have it up by then, feel free to bomb me with messages and annoy me to do it lol So, yeah. That's where that story stands (: And also, if anyone is following my Duke Venomania Syndrome (OC(Kyo)xLen, Piko, Kiyoteru...), the next story is going to be YuumaxKyo and it's going to be an...exciting chapter haha And if you haven't read it before, I recommend that you do!(it's Rated M though, so be warned) But yeah, I'm going to end this little note because you guys are probably sick of my babbling lol. Bye!

~Teddy^^'


End file.
